Special accommodations are generally provided in vehicles of law enforcement agents. Oftentimes, the interior and exterior of the vehicles are strengthened to accommodate the aggressive behavior of some occupants, and also to protect the law enforcement agent. One such area of a vehicle that is made more robust may be the seatbacks of the front seats. The seatbacks may be strengthened or otherwise thickened to minimize the likelihood that an incarcerated individual in the back seat could stab or otherwise cause harm to a law enforcement agent in the front seat.